western_islesfandomcom-20200213-history
Throk Spynekleevar
Throk Spynekleevar is a player character in the Western Isles, a half-orc battle master fighter. Throk is known to speak in broken common and to use names and titles rather than pronouns. Physical Description Throk is tall (~6’5”) and broad-shouldered with gray skin, honey-colored eyes, small fangs jutting out from his bottom jaw, and has a hulking, muscular frame. The sides of head are shaved with remaining hair pulled back. His forearms are heavily scarred and there is a light scar on left cheek. Throk wears a greenish-gray set of adamantine dwarven plate and the Mantle of The Burned King, a charred and ragged cloak formerly belonging to the king of the duergar, protector of the Salt Gate. He also carries Quietus, a single-edged greatsword nearly his own height, crafted by Saeva, one of the Hunters. Throk speaks Orc, Common and is learned Infernal from Crimson. Throk has a tattoo around his left wrist that reads "Father" in Orc, accompanied by a brand wrapping around the wrist just below. The brand depicts a spine with a clean break centered just below the tattoo. After adding the brand, Cassandra helped update the tattoo, stylizing the script such that the center of the word has a jagged cut through it with small pieces which appear to be falling off. Throk has another brand close to the first depicting a pair of crab claws, one clutching a book, the other a bow. The accompanying tattoo reads "Crab-Man," the script appearing to drip and melt, as though corroded by acid, sloughing somewhat off the frame. The third brand depicts a burning, collapsing tower: the Tower of Azghulakarthad. The tattoo labelling the brand is "Zidrakil," stylized by Crimson to appear cracked and broken, pieces of the letters crumbling off, a large explosion behind the words appearing to thrust them forward as if bursting forward out of the eruption of flames. The fourth brand depicts a dragon, launching off the bottom of a bridge, beginning its descent downwards. The name tattooed by the brand, "Skorenag," added by Crimson, appears to be dripping, poison seeping off of each letter. The fifth brand depicts an open, ornate coffin, containing what looks like a gem in the shape of a heart. The sixth brand depicts a stone pillar with runes down the front and six knives hovering around it. The seventh brand depicts a massive, bulky, humanoid machine with several crooked nozzles on either side. The skin near the tips of the nozzles are more heavily burned than the rest of the brand. The eighth brand depicts an island floating among the clouds, the form of a dragon flying above it. The ninth depicts an iron halo floating above a set of armor adorned with a frayed and ruined mantle. The tenth is planned to be Kithurdaine. Scars * Large, gnarly scar across chest acquired from a Iactine Priest slashing him with necrotic damage in the Southern Temple. * Jagged scar from right corner of mouth down to his chin where an Arbiter cracked his jaw on the Arbiter's Hill. * Scar tissue on lower left side of abdomen from a puncture wound after being stabbed by a Crab-man'' at ''Castle Coldcrest. * Skin damage on upper right of pecs, stretching close to his arm and up to the bottom of his neck caused by the acid spray of the Crab-man'' at ''Castle Coldcrest. * Small dent on back of head from being smacked against some rubble when the Crab-man ''threw him at the party at ''Castle Coldcrest. * Mark on right side of his abdomen where Zidrakil cracked him in the ribs with his maul at the top of the Tower of Azghulakarthad. * Discolored puncture wound in the lower-left of his abdomen where Water-logged Armor stabbed him with a frozen spear in the Temple of Exaltation. * Charred slash mark across his chest (top-right to bottom-left) where The Harbinger (Sphinx) slashed him with radiant claws in the Temple of Exaltation. * Jagged cut on lower left jaw where bone broke through after Skorenag smashed his head with his tail. * Scar tissue in the form of claw marks dragging from the top-left, by the collarbone, to bottom-right, ending just below the waist, from where Skorenag raked his claws. * Scar under left eye from where the bone cracked after Skorenag smashed his head with his tail. * Bite mark from where Skorenag's jaw clamped onto him. The scar tissue is dark and discolored. * Jagged line on abdomen where a set of flying armor stabbed up through his rib-cage. * Charred slash across chest from The Boilmonger. * Slash down the right side of his neck from the Flameheart brothers. * Burn scars across right forearm, near the elbow from the Flameheart brothers' elemental form. * Burn scars across the lower right side of his neck and a bit of his right shoulder from the Flameheart brothers' elemental form. * Burn scars around upper right chest from the fire nozzles in the Iron Golem's hallway below the Flameheart's tower. * Slash across chest from the Iron Golem below the Flameheart's tower. * Heavy burns along legs from the lava pools created by The Burned King. * Webbing electric burns from an undead storm giant in the Leviathan's prison. Shared Rumors * Throk hear of Orc tribe to Southwest, hang bones of enemies in trees. Throk hear orcs led by warlord with power of a dead god in fists. ** Refers to the Teeth, a group of Orcs led by The King of Teeth. * Throk hear soldier say saw dragon to South. Some say soldier imagined it, but soldier say very sure. ** Most likely Mistress, who is now deceased * Throk hear of temple in North, full of machines that kill all go in and guard priceless treasure. ** The Machine Temple, built by the Iron Kingdom. Notable Items * Quietus. '''A single-edged greatsword, previously owned by Saeva, the leader of the Hunters, recovered from Brightmane's horde in the Sky King's demi-plane. * '''The Mantle of the Burned King. '''The burned and ragged shawl of The Burned King. * '''Dwarven Plate. '''A set of +2, adamantine plate armor recovered from Kithurdaine's hoard. * '''Spynekleevar's Gauntlets. Gauntlets plated with bones from a deer's spine, created by Granny Annie, Tuli and Valkea as a Yule Day gift. Supposedly they guide strikes toward a creature's spine, if it has one. * Geometric Relic Blade. 'A geometric knife, often referred to by the Dauntless as an "Apex Knife," formed from one of the Challenger's Keys in Urzog's Tomb. Given to Crimson prior to the fight with the fleshy creation of a Magi. * '''Rusted Relic Blade. '''A rusted knife, often referred to as an "Apex Knife," formed from one of the Challenger's Keys in Urzog's Tomb. * '''Cloak of Many Fashions. '''A cloak capable of changing its shape and appearance, recovered from a Iactine Priest in the Southern Temple. Given to Crimson as a gift after recovering The Burned King's mantle. * '''Periapt of Wound Closure. '''A necklace with a charm depicting a hand covering a wound, recovered from the Flameheart brother's workshop on Fjarrano. Notable Achievements * Landed the finishing blow on the Iactine Priest that was almost fully wiped the party during the mission to the [[Decus Curae (Location)|''Southern Temple]]; the first mission the Last Chance embarked upon. * Having an excellent adventure with Khyrim. * Tanking damage from and successfully hurling his maul at the Crab-man during the raid on Castle Seamen. * Smashing several dozen zombies in the crypts beneath the ''Southern Temple'' when he returned to the temple about a month after the first trip. * Bringing down Zidrakil and the ''Tower of Azghulakarthad'', preventing a near full party wipe and claiming the Maul of Smiting for himself and the Bubble Shield, later given to Namira. * Helped slay the Temple Arbiter during the third mission to the Southern Temple, whose death triggered the opening of the tree in the temple's courtyard, revealing the Dragon Slayer that Throk now wields. * Smashed the Hill Arbiter into submission during the mission to deal with the nearby threat who had almost killed a group from the Last Chance, including Throk, on a previous expedition. * Crushed the large golem guarding the inner rooms of the Machine Temple, with the aid of the Maul of Smiting, during the second mission to the temple. * Overcame the Trials of Exaltation during a mission to scout the channel through the ''Chasm'', ''ultimately defeating The Harbinger and becoming Exalted, though whether or not he and the others will fulfill the duties of an exalted person remains to be seen. * Slaying the green dragon Skorenag on the mission to take control of the bridge he guarded and to claim his horde. Throk dealt massive damage to the dragon in mid-air while falling into the [[Chasm (Location)|''Chasm]], ''with the aid of Agamemnon's Fly spell and Kay's Enlarge spell. * Ruined the Undead King Khufurak in the Tomb of Khufurak, landing two devastating blows on his first turn, finishing the mummy and smashing his spine in twain. * As Challenger to Urzog's Tomb, Throk completed the tasks set before him and the party, receiving the Apex Knives as a reward. The knives will, supposedly, one day lead to the Grave of Blades. * Dove nearly 3000 feet down an adamantium smokestack with Aban, Cassandra, Takrend and Theodwin, killing several fire giants and a Magi in the depths below. * Defeated the Boilmonger with the help of Cassandra, Takrend and Moryn. * Defeated the Flameheart brothers and their voltroned fire elemental form. * Took down an Iron Golem with the aid of Cassandra, Moryn, Antaeus and Rayne. * Slayed the silver dragon Brightmane with the help of Crimson, Antaeus and Takrend.￼ * Defeated The Burned King with the aid of Takrend, Moryn, Cassandra and Kay, with Takrend giving his life to do so. * Helped to slay the ancient black dragon Kithurdaine during the Dauntless' raid, led by Cassandra. Backstory Throk grew up in a large tribe of orcs. His mother died in childbirth and his father, Thrakk, like the other pure-blooded orcs, didn't care for half-orcs like Throk. Thrakk taught Throk how to fight, speak Orc and survive in the wild, but nothing more. Throk had to teach himself common from the bits he heard other half-orcs and enemies on the battlefield speak and, as a result, his mastery of the language is rather weak. Many years later, Throk started to gain some recognition for his contributions in the tribe's most recent war and was made an officer in the shock troops, whose were the first to engage the enemy and those left behind to hold off the enemy during retreat. Thrakk, still a low-ranking member of the tribe, drunk and angry with Throk's recent success attempted to kill his son. Defending himself, Throk grabbed a sword and cut cleanly through his father's spine. For this, Throk was labelled "Spine-Cleaver" (which he spells as "Spynekleevar"). The Elders argued that it was Thrakk's right as both a full-blooded Orc and Throk's father to end Throk's life should he have chosen to do so. Thus, Throk was exiled from the tribe for committing patricide. Over the next few years, Throk worked sometimes as a mercenary, other times as a bandit, before hearing of the Empire's offer to pay for travel across the seas and explore a new land. This is how Throk came to be at the Last Chance, a place he could finally call home. Missions * 'Southern Temple (8/26/1218). * The Rune Rock (8/29/1218). * Wooden Fortress (9/3/1218). * Gnoll Encampment (9/6/1218). * Throk & Khyrim's Excellent Adventure (9/18/1218). * Raid on Castle Seamen (9/19/1218). * Whispering Woods/Rune Rock (9/26/1218). * Southern Temple Crypts (9/30/1218). * Machine Temple (10/9/1218). * The Tower of Azghulakarthad (10/14/1218). * Temple Arbiter Battle (11/5/1218). * Search for the Northern Gnoll Camp (11/9/1218). * Hill Arbiter Battle (11/11/1218). * Return to the Machine Temple (11/17/1218). * Chasm Exaltation (12/1/1218). * [[How to Slay Your Dragon (Mission)|'How to Slay Your Dragon (12/11/1218)']].' * 'Are You My Mummy Lord? (12/22/1218). * A Troll! A Troll! Twelve Shard Knights for a Troll! (1/10/1219). * Beneath the Rune Rock (1/17/1219). * Ashes to Ashes: The Island of the Dead (1/21/1219). * Remember to ''Hydra''te (2/2/1219). * Urzog's Tomb (2/10/1219). * The Isty Bitsy Dauntless Dive from High Up Again (2/16/1219). * "It's Time!" ft. Boilmonger and the Flameheart Brothers (3/8/1219). * Iron Golem's Treasure (3/14/1219). * Throk, a Roc and the Giant Beanstalk (3/24/1219). * A Roc-ous Party (4/9/1219). * The Death of a Legend and also The Burned King (4/13/1219). Relationships * Kay: One of the first people Throk met upon coming to the Isles and someone Throk considers to be a close friend and powerful ally. * Crimson: 'Crimson and Throk had a rocky first meeting followed by relative indifference. Throk attempted to comfort her after she discovered Howl had been to the Last Chance, accompanied by her inability to help or go to him, and since then the two have since become close friends, supporting one another through difficult times. The two enjoy getting up to shenanigans and the tiefling taught Throk Infernal. She's the younger sister Throk never had and he enjoys her company more than any other of the Dauntless. * 'Cassandra: 'A listening and understanding ear, an efficient and deadly soldier. Throk has a lot of respect for her, cares about her and values her contributions to the Last Chance. * 'Wilavor: A good friend of Throk's and his current roommate. * Peck: Throk's green-yellow parrot. His favorite food are seeds. Trivia * On the campaign's first roll, a Navigation (Survival) check with advantage, Throk rolled two natural 20s. * Dealt more than 100 damage in two rounds to the Hill Arbiter, resulting in his surrender. * Dealt 168 damage to Skorenag during the mission to slay the green dragon. * Rolled two crits in the first round against Khufurak, rolling 48 and 49 damage on the two damage rolls, killing the undead king. * Throk was the first character to hit tier 3 (Hero). * Throk crit Kithurdaine with his first attack of the raid and dealt 153 damage in a single blow, with the aid of Quietus. * Throk is the only original member of the Dauntless that has not died a single time. * Throk was the first character to hit tier 4 (Legend). Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Stub